


Loser Nerd Naegi

by Booksinvolved



Series: Dream Team [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami are living together. Featuring Veronica Mars stan Kirigiri and technologically impaired Naegi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Nerd Naegi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first DR fic also I don't usually get someone to beta my work so any mistakes are all mine. I'm also not going to use Japanese honorifics because I'm not 100% sure how they work? I don't want to mess things up and I prefer writing without them.  
> There's no point to this fic this is for self-satisfaction.

"Naegi." Kirigiri said, without taking her eyes off the TV screen. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you get me some water from the fridge?" She asked, barely two feet away from the kitchen. 

Naegi stared at her incredulously, then got up with a sigh. At least, he reflected, this wasn't like the time she'd watched all of the first season of Elementary in a little over one day, locked up in her room. Togami had moved the TV to the hall after that, grumbling that Kirigiri should use her own laptop if she wanted to "binge watch" something again. Lucy Liu just wasn't the same on her small laptop screen, Kirigiri had told him indignantly.

A small smile playing around his lips, he opened the fridge door and peered inside. It was difficult to find a bottle of water in the mess of all the organic vegetables and expensive food products that probably cost more than the rent for their apartment (a necessary expense according to Togami). Lemonade was the next best thing to water, he decided, spotting a half-full lemonade bottle buried beneath an abnormally large cabbage. He yanked the bottle out, steadying the cabbage as it teetered precariously, and examined the label. It was some obscure brand that he couldn't recognise, and the price was ridiculous enough to make his eyebrows shoot up, but the expiry date was sometime in May, so he closed the fridge and took the bottle with him.

"Thanks." Kirigiri took the bottle in her outstretched hand, her gaze glued to the TV. 

"What show did you say this was?" Naegi attempted to make conversation. "Veronica Venus?" 

"It's _Mars_." She said, finally turning to face him (albeit with a look of disdain). 

"Oh." Naegi flushed with embarrassment, but before he could think of a reply, Kirigiri had turned back towards the TV. She was never one to talk much, but she was particularly uncommunicative when she was watching her favourite shows.

"This isn't water." Kirigiri remarked a moment later. 

"I couldn't find any." Naegi apologised, while the girl whom he assumed to be Veronica made out in a bathroom. "The fridge is full of rich people food." 

Kirigiri smiled at that, but didn't say anything, and Naegi could sense that their conversation was over. He sat back down in front of his laptop and massaged his temples as he stared at the screen, cursing Freud for his _ridiculous_ Oedipus Complex theory. 

Togami emerged from his room a few minutes later, jolting Naegi from his studies as he grabbed a key from the table. 

"I'm going out." He announced to a startled Naegi and an oblivious Kirigiri. He barely so much as glanced at Naegi as he spoke those words, then he paused, and turned to get a better look at the laptop screen. 

" _Naegi!_ " He said in a part-accusatory, part-horrified tone. 

Naegi's face turned red. "It's for psychology!" 

"What?" Togami asked blankly. 

"The Oedipus Complex." He explained hurriedly. "We-" 

Togami snapped. "That's not what I meant! Your _browser_." 

"What's wrong with my browser?" Naegi was puzzled as he tried to determine whether some kind of virus had infiltrated it. 

"It's Internet Explorer!" Togami jabbed an aggressive hand at the screen. "You're still using Internet Explorer!" 

"What?" Kirigiri exclaimed, swivelling to look at the two of them. 

"This isn't the _Stone Age_." Togami was inexplicably frustrated. "You could at least use Firefox." 

"What's wrong with this?" Naegi asked defensively, not understanding what the problem was. 

He heard Kirigiri snort and Togami made a noise that was a combination of a tut and a snort.

"I'm going to download Chrome for you." Togami told him irritatedly, bending over to type on the keyboard. 

Barely a moment later - and much to Kirigiri's entertainment - he let out a strangled scream. "IS THIS _BING_ SEARCH?!" 

Naegi shrunk in his chair as Togami muttered something about how hopeless and technologically impaired he was. 

Togami didn't leave until two hours and a successful internet browser later.


End file.
